


Лишь не прогляди за день машины и свободу

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, quick moving timeline, shiro loves you baby, speed demon bad boy, yeah idk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Кит любит скорость. Широ любит любовь Кита к скорости.





	Лишь не прогляди за день машины и свободу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/gifts).
  * A translation of [you don’t look a day over fast cars and freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352860) by [cadavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs). 



> I'm really happy that cadavs likes my [translation](/works/13906413) of [this wonderful fic](/works/7303933). I hope you like it too <3
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6631233) :)

Киту нравится скорость. Когда в старшей школе его друг пригнал отцовскую Феррари, чтобы выпендриться, он воспользовался шансом попробовать ее в деле, завести двигатель далеко за пределы 45 миль в час и приблизиться к отметке 110, пока пустая проселочная дорога не начала зарастать. Разумеется, его друг не сильно доверял ему вождение Феррари в следующий раз, сказав, что отец убил бы их, потому что он водит, как маньяк, и реально чуть не сделал это. (Кит, по правде говоря, отличный водитель поворачивает плавно, за что ему спасибо.)  
  
После слухов о новом лихаче, которые обошли весь Гарнизон, Широ не удивился, что у Кита свой байк — его любезно предоставила последняя приемная семья — и еще меньше удивился тому, как быстро проходит симуляторы. Это навык, которым Кит довольствуется, которым он восхищается, и из-за которого с ним составляются серьезные разговоры с комментариями в духе: «При всем своем уважении его поворот позволил ему попасть в ранее недоступное пространство, которое помогло быстрее выполнить миссию, мэм. Мы не видели такого уже в несколько лет… » — и тому подобное.  
  
— А тебе… Восемнадцать исполнится?  
  
— Через несколько месяцев, да, — отвечает Кит, прислонившись спиной к стене и сжимая ворот синей рубашки Широ. Он смыкает губы и некрепко сжимает плечи Кита.  
  
— Я не прошу о сексе. Просто… поцелуешь меня? — Глаза Кита отливают фиолетовым в свете заходящего солнца. Они широко распахнуты, когда с восхищением смотрят на Широ.  
  
Широ бормочет себе под нос: «Хорошо», — и накрывает губы Кита своими, едва улыбаясь от явного ощущения неопытности. Он сам это понимает, дает понять Киту, и он ненамного отстраняется от него и шепчет:  
  
— Нет, делай это так…  
  
И Широ вновь осознает, что Кит любит скорость, когда он прогибается, когда ощущается легкая боль в спине от царапающих ее ногтей. Он всегда плюет на это, как и на ноющие с утра мышцы, и вскоре просто перестают его спрашивать об этом, доверяя его убеждениям, что все нормально. И счастливы. Немного взволнованы, но счастливы.  
  
— Пойдем со мной, — шепчет Кит Широ однажды ночью, взяв его за руку и аккуратно ведя его мимо комнат Гарнизона. Они оказываются в массивном гараже, где хранятся наземные транспортные средства, и Кит ловко пробирается по широкому темному пространству к одному из них, которое выглядит почти как грязный велосипед.  
  
— Кит. Нет.  
  
Но Кит лишь глядит на Широ с байка и говорит:  
  
— Я не оставлю тебя в беде, обещаю. Если кто-то спросит, то ты просто пошел за мной, когда увидел меня.  
  
Широ молчит, продумывая возможные последствия. В конце концов, он понимает, что идет с Китом ночью, затем садится на байк и приобнимает узкую грудь Кита. Приятно ощущать ветер через его волосы, думает он, и решает не думать о чем-либо, пока Кит ведет байк по пустующей трассе с такой же легкостью, с какой и дышит. Кит не выглядит напряженным, следом за ними волочится пыль, которая растворяется в ночной атмосфере. Широ расслабляется и нежно целует Кита в заднюю часть шеи и кладет на него голову, чтобы взглянуть на мир.  
  
Широ думает об этой ночи все время их с Холтами путешествия на Кербер. О теплоте тел, теснившихся тихой ночью, о прохладном ветре во время поездке на байке. У него еще остается ощущения тела Кита, которое обнимает его за бока, и вопрос, сможет ли он вновь почувствовать тело Кита, но уже в более интимном плане? Широ смеется от этих мыслей, ведь знает, что Кит дождется его возвращения домой.  
  
— Над чем ты смеешься? — спрашивает Мэтт у Широ, протягивая тому экипировку. Широ лишь мотает головой и с улыбкой на губах надел шлем по окончании подготовки к сбору образцов на ледяной луне.  
  
Широ едва ли не спотыкается, так как видит, как Красный Лев приземляется после опасного маневра и как Кит выскакивает из своего Льва, откинув в сторону шлем; он быстро шел — почти бежал — к Широ, глядя так, будто вот-вот его убьет. Лэнс даже дает ему пройти, а Широ едва ли слышит стук шлема Кита о землю, потому что внимание его сосредотачивается на губах Кита и руках, зарывающихся в волосы. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он едва видит фиолетовый цвет, который обрамляет расширившиеся зрачки — Широ уже наперед знает, что это адреналин. Маневр оказался и быстрым и сложным, и опасным — идеальным для Кита, чтобы разогнать кровь. Широ улыбается, проводит пальцами по грязным волосам Кита и снова целует его, с удовольствием осознавая, что Кит не изменился на самом-то деле. Он все еще любит скорость.  
  
Широ спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь прокатиться?  
  
И Кит ухмыляется.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня такая странная привычка слушать какой-то отрывок из песни и просто писать под него. Вот хэзэ! Кстать, мне полюбились драбблики! (Шейт, Клэнс, Шэнс, Шидж, Шклэнм, эммм... очто там еще есть?) Отправляйте свои мысли мне на Тамблер: @ cadaverlee.tumblr.com


End file.
